


Ben's Birthday

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age of Ultron, Ben's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: The Winchester's celebrate Ben's birthday





	

For Ben's Birthday, Dean had brought four cinema tickets. Four 3D cinema tickets. Four 3D cinema tickets to see Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Suffice to say he and Sam were just as excited as Ben was. "Benj, what do you say to marathon-ing Marvel before we go?"

"Dad?" Ben said.

"Yes?" Dean replied.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

So that was how the spent Ben's birthday. Getting Cas caught up on Marvel and rewatching each film, in the correct order.

When they left the cinema, clutching their 3D glasses and hyperventilating, father and son exclaimed "That was awesome!"

"Remember when-"

"And this happened-"

"And that was where Hawkeye was!"

This incessant babbling continued all the way back to the Bunker, Sam and Cas wouldn't have changed it for the world.


End file.
